The Little Lost Prince Who was a Pauper
by ebtiger
Summary: This is my first story. Severus Snape feels pulled to Harry after accidently messing up breakfast the day before with a beating that night. he is taken from Privet Drive just before his tenth birthday and raised by Snape. HP/? SS/SB Disclaime: i own nothing, never have read Harry Potter only scene the movies, abuse, mild cursing, m/m relation ships and Fem!Harry latter.
1. Life is what your given

**Disclaimer-**** I own nothing, have never read Harry Potter and only know what I know based on Fanfiction and what o felt like writing. This is the first story I have written.**

**The Little Lost Prince Who was a Pauper**

**Chapter 1 ****Life is What Your Given**

Harry POV

Life is not fair, but no one tells you that until you complain though they shouldn't have to. Is it not common scene that not every gear in the machine in life is well oiled and turns? People complain how their life is so hard like no others could possibly be worse off. I don't believe that like other people there is always someone worse off then you are. My name is Freak or is it Boy? I'm not sure, either way I'm better off than some of the other people that are dying and the dead but worse of the most of the living and love population of this earth. I don't really mind though, I live with my Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Cousin Dudley. They love me I can tell. Plus I have my own room under the stairs, some toys I find in the trash when even Dudley decides they are unworthy of his second bedroom. I also don't go to school but Dudley brings me work every day he goes. This has been my life for so long this July I will be ten years old, and my name is Freak Boy and I live at number 4 Private Drive, Surry England.

Severus POV

That insufferable man how I wish I could be free of him and his ever seeing eyes. When I was fifteen my best mate and I were dragged in front of the assumed "pure" blood Tom Marvolo Riddle, aka Lord Voldemort rendered unconscious and forced to take his dark mark. Once we returned to Hogwarts School of Which Craft and Wizardry we went to Headmaster Albus Dumbledore who was excited he now had spies in the inner circle, he told us we would have to earn our freedom. After school had concluded upon our graduation and the Dark Lord was vanquished we still wonder if it will ever come. Even if we were to be free what would happen to Lucius's family I highly doubt that Voldemort is truly gone. I'm currently grieving for my lost friends and husband. In general people believe that the marauders and I didn't get along but that's just not true. We kept our friend ship on the down low to escape more manipulation.

"Oh Lilly, James, Remus, and Sirius, my Sirius what are we to do and how is our little Harry doing. Both Lucius and Narcissa worry almost constantly after he disappeared on that Halloween and Siri was imprisoned. What am I to do?" was the wisps of words that floated from Severus's mouth slowly suffocating his and filling the air in Spinners End with sorrow. He looked out the window across the field to the pond where he first met her, Lilly or Lil as she preferred his best friend and sister in all but blood. He knew James and her wanted his husband and him to raise Harry Merlin forbid anything should happen to them. He hadn't seen Harry or Sirius in almost ten years.

He stripped down to his gold and crimson swirled boxers that Sirius had bought him as a gag gift. He laid down into his bed then he felt it. A sudden sharp pull in his chest it felt urgent and full of pain on the part of who was pulling him. The magic behind the pull felt as though he had known it even if it was only for a brief moment he knew it. He laid back again and contemplated the feel and taste of the magic and opened his eyes when he knew who it was Harry, he was alive with that he fell asleep for a few hours filled with nightmares and the pull becoming more and more painful. He was up looked at the clock that read 3:30 am and he knew he needed to get to Harry NOW!


	2. Injustice in Prayer and Repulsion Normal

**Disclaimer-**** I own nothing, have never read Harry Potter and only know what I know based on Fanfiction and what o felt like writing. This is the first story I have written.**

**The Little Lost Prince Who was a Pauper**

**Chapter 2 ****Injustice in Prayer and Repulsion at Normalness**

Harry POV

He was so stupid I mean how hard is it I mean really it's not hard to not burn the bacon, make tea, toast the bread, steam the tomatoes, and do the dishes at the same time. He had been doing it since he was three while standing on a bar stool. He had never done it wrong before today but there is always one day perfection doesn't happen.

"Boy how dare you. You ruined the food we bought with the money Vernon worked hard for to feed you [half slice of stale bread, a small moldy chunk of cheese, and a juice glass of water every other day when food is not withheld as punishment] and clothe you [Dudley's cast offs that were too good for donation]. One would think a little freak like you would be grateful not to be on the streets so you wouldn't ruin things. No that was just too much to ask of you there is nothing a good for nothing freak like you are good for." screeched the from what could only be described as a horrific cross between a horses ass and a person.

Harry's aunt Petunia left a lot to be derided in the beauty department. Though to little Harry who had only left the interior of the house to work in the garden, mow the lawn and wash Vernon's car thought she was the living model for the goddesses Aphrodite. To him her beauty had no bounds. {**Insert author gouging out eyes x_X.**} This delusion of beauty branched from the fact she raised him and he more than likely had Stockholm's syndrome from being looked after by her. As she ranted at the small cowering boy she had knocked to the floor she turned off the burners to the stove and one by one poured the contents of the pan on the small boy. As soon as the hot burning food and volcanically boiling water touched his pale somewhat unblemished [ignoring the scars] skin it became a putrid pussy red and blistered which he knew would be festering by morning.

To anyone's eyes Harry was abused and malnourished he was literally skin and bones, you could count all his ribs and vertebra. Once every drop of grease and water had been poured on him she beat him in the head with the heavy cast iron pan till he was and the cliff edge of unconsciousness, Then kicked him in the ribs had him clean it all up start again Harry knew not to make a sound it would only make things worse. Then she grabbed him by his hair once he was done and led him up to the ladder for the attic. I am so lucky she isn't locking me in the shed. Those were the thought Harry had he hated being ignored it made him feel like less than he usually did and that was lower than fly excrement. Once in the attic she unlocked an old school trunk that had been cleaned out and had air holes drilled in to the lid and shoved him inside. Once he was inside and it was locked petunia kicked it and hissed "Just you wait you ungrateful little urchin until Vernon gets home!"

"Please Mrs. Dursley! I'm sorry I will be a good freak I won't ruin anything else please!" he started to yell as he knew she was heading back down to the main parts of the house. He couldn't take the pain any longer and blacked out into the sweet sweet land of unconsciousness. Later he was awoken by the trunk getting kicked over while the lid was held open but it shut on his frail delicate ankle. Vernon then grabbed that ankle and dragged him down stairs in to the sitting room. On the way he Harry saw it was now dark out smelled like dinner was over, the fire was lit with angry red coals and that the coffee table had an ornate silver cross, his uncles heavy metal buckled belt used for beating him and what looked like wire hangers that had been un done the wrapped together. The fear instantly spread from his core throughout him it was midnight and his uncle took the through blankets from the settee and tied Harry's hands to the settee leg so he couldn't get away then sadistically smiled as he put the cross on the coals [pictures of the three I liked so you can choose but I thought o cross between the three would be beautiful] fallowed by the belt buckle.

Once the metal of the was starting to turn red Vernon went to the kitchen to retrieve the dull fillet knife knowing it would do more damage than a sharp one and carved in to Harry's shoulders and lower back **Fallen Angels need no mercy** believing magic was the devils work so wizards like Harry would be worshiped the devil. He made sure to live the small of the boys back empty. Using the log tong things he removed the cross from the embers and placed the designed side down onto the skin at the small of his back holding him down with his massive girth, then the old wire hangers were wrapped around the boy to hold the cross to his back as it cooled. Vernon then flipped him over grabbed the leather of the heated belt and whipped the boys chest. To Harry the buckle burned and bit his flesh until he was bleeding and again he was out of his misery and traveled to the black void of his mind where no pain fallowed.

After dragging the boy to his cupboard and making there was a rag and dirty water in the bucket so he could clean himself up when he woke up, couldn't have his filth ruining his home, and locked the door smiling as he walked up the stairs to his room after throwing out the cross and belt and putting the knife in the sink. After a shower and getting in to bed with Petunia he thought of the letter they had received when they got the brat. The old freak that ran the school was paying them and mentioned that Harry was born a girl but was given a potion to change his gender, the nurse who helped that freak's parents bring her into the world, his sister-in-law and her husband all had their memories altered to believe the baby was a boy and not actually a girl named Hana [Hana means flower, blossom, graceful, and merciful in both Japanese and Hebrew]. Those freaks had decided not to find the gender before so no one else knew. He knew he couldn't hit a girl so it worked for him and he could make the freak do the manual labor and the neighbors would say nothing. The best thing was that old man was paying them with the freaks money and was going to sacrifice the freak latter before it had a chance to reproduce. With those happy thoughts in mind Vernon fell asleep.

Severus POV

He didn't know what to do the pain of the pull and the urgency behind it only kept getting more painful. He knew he had to get to Harry but didn't know how. Apparition would be dangerous because he didn't know where he was going and could splinch himself. Floo and portkey were absolutely not an option because he would need a location and the ministry would know so he apparated with his magic and fallowing the guidance of the pull towards Harry. Once he had arrived at private drive he knew he would need help not to alert Albus or the ministry. So he sent a patronus to Lucius and Gringotts for Snarltooth the account manager of the Potters, Blacks, Princes, and Malfoys. The magic snapping in the air around him of the wards, and then he heard the crackling and resounding pop as he knew that Lucius and Snarltooth arrived [**snap crackle pop cereal music**].

"Where is he Severus where is Lil's and James's little angel? Well where the hell is he?" Lucius demanded the moment he saw Severus then looked around in disgust. The houses could have been made with cookie cutters and there were only slight differences to the gardens. Lucius believed that anyone who lived here had to be mentally ill, how could they not get lost daily did they count houses to know where to go.

"What a disgusting sweet place this is. Why Mrs. Potter nee Evans would want a house here is beyond me. May be it was a gift to that deranged sister of hers." Snarltooth stated looking as though at any moment he would be sick. "Well let us retrieve young Lord Potter shall we." The group slowly began to remove the wards and replace them with fakes so not to alert any one.


	3. Meeting New Faces and Finding Help

**Disclaimer-**** I own nothing, have never read Harry Potter and only know what I know based on Fanfiction and what o felt like writing. This is the first story I have written.**

**The Little Lost Prince Who was a Pauper**

**Chapter3 ****Meeting New Faces and Finding Help in Despair**

Normal POV

It had taken two hours to remove all the wards. _God it was like a prison with all the wards, so what we were going to find inside couldn't be good inside. _These were the thoughts swirling around Lucius's mind. The sun was slowly making its self known on the horizon as the dusty rose and brilliant golden rays crept into the sky and across the land. All three were realizing that time was running short and chances of being caught were rising.

"What do you think you're doing? Does Albus know your here?" the elderly Ms. Figg whispered sternly just loud enough to be heard, startling the two wizards and goblin causing Severus to almost have a heart attack. Ms. Figg was a squib that Dumbledore had watching the Dursley household to make sure they didn't rid themselves of the boy. She was to report to him if anything was wrong but her please about the boys safety were ignored. She always felt bad when she had to watch him because he really couldn't have fun, if he did and hid Aunt found out Ms. Figg would no longer be able to have him near to her so she could care for him. The two wizards and goblin were startled and beginning to worry knowing this woman was one of Dumbledore's and at the end of the day reported to him about what happened in the neighborhood. Seeing the worry on their faces Ms. Figg knew that they were not in contact with Albus and for that she was truly relieved. "I'm so glad you must have come for poor little Harry, Albus does not care about him. I have told him for years that those animals treat him worse than the most miserable house elves. Harry is always covered in cuts and burses. Everyone in the neighborhood even the bobbies [**one of the names for British police officers**] believe the lies that the Dursley family spout about him. No one…" her rant was abruptly cut off by an irate Severus Snape as he placed his hand over her mouth.

"STOP! WHAT DO YO MEAN ALBUS KNOWS ABOUT THE ABUSE? Also what are the lies being filtered around the neighborhood?" Severus demanded while trying to stay as calm as possible so not to draw the attention of the residents as they began to wake. He also didn't want to go strangle that damn old manipulative bastard, being in Azkaban would be of no help to Harry. Then Severus heard a throat clear and looked down in surprise. His hand was still wrapped around Ms. Figg's mouth, her wrinkled piercing eyes peeking above his long slender fingers and glaring at him in a way that made him feel ashamed like only his mother could. Realizing she couldn't answer he quickly released her and apologized for touching her without her permission, then asked if she could please answer his questions and again he apologized sheepishly.

"Thank you young man. Now to answer your questions. yes he knows and said that it is best this way. Albus said that it will allow him to be a mentor… I even heard him mention under his breath that it will all allow him to place Harry in a mold and shape him to his means, the perfect pawn." She held up her hand as she was about to be interrupted by the three individuals that were listening in rampant attention growing more irate as she spoke. _Thank the fates it is Saturday and we have time before people begin to wake,_ she thought whilst peering at the antique watch that adorn her old wrist seeing that it was 7 AM so only those who couldn't sleep late into the morning. "Those people say that Harry is a delinquent, starts fights, is rude, and is dangerous and so much more. Another rumor is that he is too unstable to be in school so he takes classes online and might go to St. Brutus's which doesn't even exist. He is doing all the house work as it is suppose to be discipline. Once you have him get Madam Pomfrey. I talk to her regularly the same with Minerva McGonagall and both remember someone tampering with their memories when Harry was born." The men and goblin assured her they would have one of the women get in contact with her once Harry was safe and healthy, and proceeded to walk to the door of number four. Six feet down the hall once the three had entered the house was a door that would change everything.

Harry POV

_What was that? _ Was the first thought that came to his mind. There was a loud pounding on the front door. He had heard his Aunt quietly opened his cupboard so not to draw the attention of those outside. Quickly and silently he curled into the farthest corner under the second to last step that acted as the ceiling to the cupboard he was that small, but he wasn't quite fast enough as she grabbed his hair and with a painful twist dragged him out of the cupboard looking at him in glee at the blood seeping through the rags he wore then thrust on of Dinky Dudikin's old jumpers at him.

"Answer the door and if they need to speak to Vernon or myself show them to the sun room and ask if they want refreshments while we get ready. Do You Understand Boy?" Petunia Dursley demanded with another twist to Harry's hair and she was rewarded with a downcast nod. Then she ascended the stairs to prepare for her guest. Harry got up and knotted his hair at the base of his neck to keep his wild raven and red tinted hair out of his face and as presentable as possible, all the while wearing the circus ten that was really Dudley's old jumper that he truly outgrown in two weeks of Aunt Petunia buying. He stepped out shut the door and approached the front door not knowing that the individuals on the other side would change everything. With every step he hoped that they would rely he needed help he could only move because his nerves were still numb from the previous nights beating.

Normal POV

"Hello, welcome to the Dursley residence. How may I help you?" he whispered clearly to understand but just loud enough for the three sets of feet on the door step.

"Yes, well we are looking for Harry Potter and his Aunt and Uncle Mr. and Mrs. Dursley." Stated the tall elegant with long waterfalls of blond hair and sharp defined cheek bones.

" I don't know a Harry Potter but Mr. and Mrs. Dursley will see you in the sun room. Please fallow me." Then he led the three strangers through the immaculate house. "I will be back momentarily with refreshments, please make yourselves comfortable while you wait." He turned to leave but remembered how different one of them looked. He decided to go back and asked, "Excuse me Sir I couldn't help but notice how different you are from your companions and was wondering if tea would be agreeable with you, and I mean no offence but you don't really appear to be human."

" Thank you for asking but tea would be most agreeable. I am Snarltooth, the blond man is Lord Malfoy, and the raven haired man is Lord Prince but more often is called Severus Snape." Snarltooth stated while observing the young man he knew was Harry Potter. _He seems so much older than he is, something is really off the scent of blood is so heavy in this house and he is to polite for his age but that is impressive in one so young but so sad that this boy is not the child he deserves to be,_ Snarltooth thought bitterly then his thoughts drifted to how the goblin nation could protect this boy.

The child then bowed to them and retreated from the room to prepare a tea tray. Moments after Harry had shuffled out of the room a man… [**Hippo… is whale the right word no they are much too small Vernon has his own gravitational pull but planet is too much. Oh well you get what I mean.**] The grossly large glop of fat of a man came stomping into the sun room immediately making the room shrink in relative size. Then fallowed an emaciated horse of a woman she sat in a wicker chair in the corner while the man took up the love seat both opposite the wizards and goblin. The Dursley began to pail as the glared at the 'guest' in their home. Once Petunia has mentally confirmed she remembered Severus from her childhood she lost the fire in her eyes and paled more in fear knowing this man was that freak of a sister's friend. Vernon was becoming more enraged by the second. _ That freaky little whelp let these freaks in. once they leave last night will look like a school yard scuffle._

It was as Vernon thought these things of Harry that he came into the room with tea and biscuits on the Birdseye maple serving tray used for visitors. Suddenly all eyes were on him and he was like a deer caught in the head lights even to afraid to breath as he caught Uncle Vernon's eyes. It was that moment that he dropped the tray and all hell broke loose.

"you ungrateful little waste of life, how dare you let more freaks into this house." Vernon bellowed spraying little Harry's face with spittle and phlegm as he grabbed him by the neck. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the blond man pull out a check book.

"This is the amount I will give you for you to sign over custody of Harry and your silence if anyone should ask just say he ran away I will even guaranty I will have your family moved to the United States into one of the warmer states." Lucius stated jotting an amount in gallons on a check that Snarltooth then looked over and transferred into pounds. Vernon looked it over then nodded. A half an hour later papers were signed and Harry was told to get only was important. The three wizards and goblin fallowed him to his room and looked in disgust when Harry crawled in to the cupboard under the stairs and come out seconds later with a dirty baby blanket and ratty old teddy bear. The quartet then walked to the end of the road and disappeared with a sudden pop.


End file.
